Predator 12G
Average firepower and limited maximum ammo, but high rate of fire |unlock = 0 |slot = 2 |wtype = 2 |type = 2 |price = $43,000 |mag = 6 |max_ammo = 36 |rpm = 0.2 |damage = 47.5 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 8 |concealment = 14 |threat = 28 |shotgun_enter = 0.3 |shotgun_shell = 0.56666666 |shotgun_offset = 0.33 |range_min = 7 |range_max = 18 |pellets = 5 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 1.8 |recoil_v_max = 1.5 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.8 }} The shotgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2 that was added in Update #43. It is a community item available to players who have joined the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 Official PAYDAY 2 Group] on Steam. Overview The is a heavy semi-automatic shotgun with a reasonably high rate of fire with reasonably respectable damage. It should be noted that the Predator is the most damaging semi-automatic shotgun, doing 13 damage more than either the M1014 or the IZHMA 12G. It suffers from very low ammo capacity - both loaded and maximum - however it has a decent ammo pickup rate of 1-2 shells per ammo box and since it can kill even moderately strong enemies with a single shot, plus headshots combined with the right perks and or mods can down even tougher enemies including MFR's on Overkill difficulty or below (and potentially multiple tightly packed enemies at once), therefore players who aggressively engage in close quarters combat should have little trouble maintaining its ammo supply. However, at the worst of times, even the best of heisters will have a hard scavenging for ammo so it is very important to manage it well and aim at targets where you know you can return to pick up ammo. Summary Pros: * Cheap and available from the start, along with cheap unique mod price. * Good rate of fire. * Highest damage of the semi-automatic shotguns * Reasonably clear iron sights make using optical sights less of a necessity Cons: * Small magazine capacity without unique barrel upgrade. * Very limited maximum ammo. * Low base concealment and limited maximum potential concealment. * Only 2 concealment increasing mods, both stocks. Tips * As with all shotguns (lower-damage shotguns in particular) both Shotgun CQB Basic and Shotgun Impact Ace are strongly recommended. * Given the Predator's fairly low maximum ammo, using custom ammo types is not recommended. However; it is probably the only semi-automatic shotgun in the game that can effectively use flechette rounds since it has the highest damage per shot ratio of the group which minimizes the damage reduction penalty and does not have the detrimental effect of reducing the maximum ammo pool for the weapon. ** Having the basic version of Fully Loaded also helps, as it increases the maximum ammo cap of the Predator to (approximately) that of the Reinfeld 880. * While it has low maximum ammo, the Predator boasts a large magazine capacity for a free semi-auto shotgun. Thus, one of its more effective uses is a crowd control weapon by loading it with either HE or Dragon rounds. This however, should only be done if one has an effective secondary weapon to fall back to for general combat, as the Predator at this point becomes too situational for all-rounder combat. Builds Due to the Predator's low base (and limited maximum potential) Concealment, gearing it towards a high-Concealment build is inadvisable due to it having to sacrifice most, if not all, of its vital combat enhancements. A practical setup of the Predator is a high Damage and Stability one, since high Accuracy is not very important for a shotgun. High Damage and Stability build: *Extended Mag ( , , ) *Shark Teeth Nozzle ( , , , , ) *Military Laser Module ( , ) *A sight of choice ( , to ) *Solid Stock ( , , ) *Custom ammo are optional Without the bonuses from perks and skills, this build offers a total Damage rating of , a Stability value of , Threat and shells per magazine. Accuracy ( ) and Concealment ( to ) are both low. Stat increases/decreases from custom ammo types are not accounted for. 'With custom ammunition:' Using Flechette rounds with the above build will reduce the Predator's damage by , but approximately doubles the weapon's maximum range in return, increases Accuracy by , does not compromise the weapon's limited max ammo capacity and give it the ability to pierce the heavy body armor used by Maximum Force Responders, making headshots less of a necessity. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Trivia * The Predator 12 is based upon the Franchi SPAS-12, a heavy dual-mode combat shotgun capable of firing either semi-automatically (by gas-blowback) or by manual operation via the traditional pump-action. The "Predator" moniker is likely a nod to Jurassic Park, where the SPAS-12 is prominently wielded by various characters against the movie's Velociraptors/apex "predators". **Despite its popularity in movies and other video games, the SPAS-12 was never a very widely used weapon in reality due to its limited availability, though military and police use is not unheard-of. In fact, many SPAS-12s can be found in the hands of several Metropolitan SWAT divisions among many other standard issue shotguns, with a particularly numerous amount fielded by the NYPD SWAT and ESU. **The Predator's semi-automatic firing mode as depicted in the game is not recommended in reality. The SPAS-12 has severe reliability issues with its gas system and extractor, thus hampering its ability to cycle shells (feeding ramp jam) and subsequently ejecting spent cartridges (stovepipe jam), despite initially being designed with semi-automatic firing in mind. Although rigid, slow and somewhat uncomfortable to use, it is still more common and technically safer to operate the SPAS-12 in pump-action mode regardless of ammunition load and situation. ** The in-game Predator was likely based on the imported version of the SPAS-12 by American Arms in 1990, as the default 6 round ammo tube matches the "legal" magazine capacity for civilian market shotguns of the time. ***The 10-round tube mod, however, takes on the appearance of the 8-shell tube extension by F.I.E. which, after the company's selling of the SPAS-12 ceased in 1989, became very scarce. The SPAS-12 never had a magazine extension larger than 8 rounds, thus hinting at the 10-shell tube mod being an aftermarket custom part. * Ironically, the Predator 12 is the cheapest shotgun in the game at $43,000 (tied with the Armored Transport and Gage Weapons DLC packs). In reality relatively few were produced (about 37,000) of which only 5% (about 1,850) were imported into the US market. Furthermore, since Luigi Franchi S.p.A put its SPAS-12 production on hold in the year 2000, the retail unit cost gets elevated even higher. At the time, a typical unit cost an average of $450 when sold in the US, and recent auction prices have been reported to be $1,500 and upwards. As such, a black market SPAS-12 would be considerably rarer. *It is one of the few semi-automatic shotguns in PAYDAY 2, along with the Street Sweeper and the M1014. *The right side of the Predator's receiver says "PREDATOR 12G," "HEAVY DUTY SHOTGUN," and "MADE IN ITALY." Gallery Shotty 2.jpg|Unmodified Predator 12. Shotty 1.jpg|Predator 12 with several mods installed. Predator12.png ru:Predator 12G Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Shotguns Category:Community items